Naruto & Hinata Of The Akatsuki
by MullerCherry
Summary: Naruto is now the Akatsuki's Assassin, Working Along Side the Original 9 Members. As we follow his Mission to eventually. Rid the world of Konoha, With a new partner, The Newly Defected Hinata! Will Love Blossom in the Duo's Mission of Assassination? N
1. The Beginning

**_Naruto of The Akatsuki_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_

* * *

_**

Warning: A Reviewer pointed out a flaw in my story, Fair game to him. **Hinata is slightly OOC**, And the leading up to Naruto becoming evil will be explained in the Story. Naruto's insane Power will be explained. But it would be fair on me to wait for a few more Chapters. Again, Thank for reading guys :)

* * *

A blinding flash of a Kunai against the shivering Wooden doors.

The metallic smell of warm fresh blood pleasing to his nostrils.

The writhing body, clutching at the open wound. Blood abound his hands.

"Oyasuminasai"

Warm blood turned cold as the killer took his leave. Savouring the smell and relishing the euphoria. The pure ecstasy of the perfect kill. The Adrenaline playing havoc with his mind.

Bright yellow hair moved under cover of darkness, Ocean Blue eyes flashing against the torchlight.

Unseen and unheard.

Creaking doors and muttered voices echoed the halls. Spark's from torches illuminating each room.

Drunk men pleasing cheap, Weak spirited women. Moans of pleasure rattling through his brain.

Tempting.

Above, White moonlight drenched his face as he clambered into the opening of the roof. Pulling himself up silently, elegantly. Silently.

The cold air blew through his clothes. His hair, his mind.

Blood soaked, Thirst quenched. Bounty claimed.

No vampiric Being. But a Shinobi, An Assassin.

As the Killer disappeared into the tree line, Flying above the scene of evil murder, Scream's of horror filled the air as the body was found. Panic, Terror, Raw unbridled fear filled the soul's of all who heard it.

Apart from the killer, Who took his perch on a tree branch, slowly moving up and down. His hand's still shaking from yet another perfect kill. His eyes revelling as he looked down on his blood soaked hands. The warm blood turning ever colder. The steam becoming invisible. He wiped his hand's on a small tag, Attached to Kunai.

A smile graced his face as he licked the point of the Kunai, as hundred's of people in the Hotel complex ran inside, desperate to find an answer to the screams.

"...Over 200..."

A silk smooth voice, and a heart of hate and Grace, unseen to the normal world.

A swift movement of the hand sent his Kunai on a flight path towards the Hotel. Striking another tag as is hit the sign above the front door.

A fuse lit by the devil himself sparked and roared. The immense light revealing the hundred's of explosive tag's littered in and around the Hotel. And in a flash. A Mighty explosion rocked the land and earth, As the killer simply sat and watched. His face grinning with pleasure, and his face began to scold from the heat of the flame. As the smell of boiling blood once again filled the air.

The limb's of whores and politicians littered the scene, Arms. Legs, Feet, torso, Heads.

The killer turned, and in a puff of smoke. Was gone. Leaving behind a wretched mess of terror and violence.

Elegant and deadly.

Loud and furious.

The killer, The Man, The Ninja...The Jinchuuriki.

In a flash, The Man appeared in a dark room. Illuminated by a single torch, a dangling tagged Kunai in the centre.

He proceeded to remove his Black cloak, The red cloud patterns adorning the night black colour of the cloak itself.

Sliding into a simple black shirt and shorts, He ruffled his hair back. Looked in the mirror, and washed the blood stains from is face, whilst washing away the black dust from his cheeks.

He turned toward's the mirror and chuckled. Pride? Remorse? Whatever was on his mind, it was enough to send him to sleep with a smile on his face.

Pulling the covers up to his chin, the killer closed his eyes slowly, falling asleep almost instantly.

The next morning. The sun shone through the crack's in his door as the Killer awoke. His eyes widening to the sunlight, prompting him to quickly exit his bed, slide on his Clothes, and exit the room in a matter of seconds, Pulling on His Akatsuki cloak as he left.

He exited the Akatsuki complex. Knowing the Members were inside, And simply decided to walk around the surrounding Forrest, And Possibly, to Konoha, as it was only, a Mile or so West.

As he walked through the forest, He kept his hand's inside his cloak much like Itachi.

Observant, deadly. And ever silent.

_Naruto Uzumaki._

Along the road, the same road he walk's every morning, he always came across a man and a sales cart.

A Simple man, around 60 Year's old. The man knew Naruto was in the Akatsuki. He knew he was dangerous. He knew he was a murderer.

But Naruto never touched him, He did not steal from him, for the past 2 Year's he bought an Apple and A Fresh cup of Green Tea from the Salesman, Who's wares included Food, Drink and clothing.

300 Ryo was the price, Yet Naruto always tripled the price to 900 Ryo, Possibly to keep the Man's mouth shut, or out of respect?

Looks like the Killer's heart still shines with Dignity...

He continued on his way, Observing the surrounding wildlife as he went on his way, toward's The Konoha lake. Where he knew the Jounin patrol would take place...

What is he up to?...

He stood, perched on top of a small hill. Beginning to sit down as he heard Familiar voices echo through the treeline.

He could count 4 Voices as they drew closer. And so far, everything was going to plan.

The Figures passed through the Treeline, all four of them wearing Jounin Vests, Happy and laughing. Until they saw him.

Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, TenTen and Shikamaru Nara.

It took them a while before they realised who it was...The initial shock became enduring...

The four of them looked up in Shock and awe, As before them stood the "Hero" of Konoha, Who saved them countless times. Before turning to Akatsuki...

"...Naruto?..."

He pulled his collar down, revealing the rather sad face he always wore. Before speaking.

"Warn the hokage, Danzo...All 4 of you...Go back and warn him..."

Neji spoke out loud, clearly furious in the face of the Defector, His Byakugan Activated. He was ready to attack...He readied his stance.

"Warn him about what?"

Naruto stood up, His hand's in his cloak in a cool and calm manner...

"Tell him I'm coming to kill him...Tomorrow night. 8pm. Wherever he is. Warn him..."

Neji sprang into action, His hand's glowing blue with Chakra, He raised a hand to strike Naruto across the head. But in the Nick of time, Naruto managed to duck under the attack, Jump to his back and land a solid Kick to Neji's stomach, sending him hurtling into a tree, cracking the trunk.

Naruto landed on his right hand, Before flipping forward's into a Frog-Like pose, Atop a small hill, Looking down on the 3 Jounin.

Before Naruto could draw his sword, Shikamaru caught him in his Shadow Technique, His hand seal already starting to break, due to Naruto's immense power.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, But we cannot let you go..."

Naruto closed his eyes, Concentrating on the Tree's around him. Before opening his eye's in Sage mode!

He freely raised his hand, Breaking Shikamaru's Jutsu with ease, Much to his surprise.

"Shit!...Neji are you okay? Lee Do something!"

Lee flew toward's Naruto at a blistering speed, His Taijutsu skills near enough Matching the Skills Naruto had...Unless you Count sage mode.

Naruto Caught Lee's foot with one hand, snapping his ankle with a quick flick of his wrist. His cool and calm expression never changing. Even as he threw lee toward's Shikamaru's feet. Tenten rushing to his side.

Lee landed on his right foot, Still clearly in pain, as Naruto sat back down, In a Frog like pose.

Neji jumped over Naruto, Returning to the Original Position, His long Brown hair caught in his clothes, and his back in clear pain as he clutched it with his left hand.

Shikamaru began to speak...

"Why did you leave the Village? Why did you Join Akatsuki?"

Naruto chuckled to himself, holding a 3 pronged Kunai in his right hand. It's golden appearance and seal on the hilt glimmering from the spring water.

"You don't know? Do you?..."

Neji dropped to his knees, his face down as Naruto continued speaking.

"2 Year's Ago...Danzo narrowly escaped from Sasuke...After that, He turned the village into what it is now...A mess...He tried to kill me, and my friends. And now I see, That you are all nothing but his sheep. You attack me for no reason, Your come at me with the intent to kill...Pathetic..."

Shikamaru growled as he readied his seal again. They all wanted Naruto dead...But why?

"Shadow Possesion J-"

Naruto appeared behind Shikamaru, and delivered a swift elbow to the back of his head, knocking him to the ground. Before grabbing his Kunai from Shikamaru's Leg. Promptly throwing it toward's Tenten, Catching her just below the breast. Sending her down in agony. Clutching the wound.

All of them were down. And Naruto stood above them, Evil...Cold...

"Onward's to Konoha..."

He summoned a small frog, and left a message adressed to Konan and Nagato, Telling them about the Attempt on Danzo...

"Danzo dies tonight..."

What Caused them to try and kill him?

Why has Naruto turned Evil?

Where is Team 7?

I guess you will just have to wait and see...


	2. Invasion

_**Naruto and Hinata of the Akatsuki**_

_**Chapter 2: Invasion**_

The summoned Frog hurriedly swallowed the rather large scroll, It's red trim and gold paper lining sliding down it's throat as Naruto buttoned his cloak up to the top.

Whilst defected from Konoha, The Assassin maintained strong connection's with Myobokuzan, Occasionally visiting Ma and Pa on mount Myoboku. Whilst they denied the his method's toward's world peace, they knew undoubtedly he was the child of prophecy, The lack of the Rinnegan seemed almost insignificant to the turbulent times that would follow the action's of the child of Prophecy.

Uzumaki Naruto.

The attack on Konoha's leader, Danzo was a rather large task for Naruto, Who's target's for the first year consisted of Low key political figure's and businessmen, Serving as a nuisance to the Hokage's of larger countries. Much like "Delivering a message".

As Naruto walked from the forrest clearing, Slashing his Kunai through the water, washing Shikamaru's blood from the tip. He turned, to see his old comrade's either unconscious or writhing in Pain on the ground.

He was a member of the Konoha's 11, He still respected his comrades, Yet they were not at all vital to the success of his mission. If anything at all they would do nothing so much as hinder his progress.

Sympathy welled up inside the cold heart of a killer as he turned the corner, If he left them in the state they were in, they would without a doubt die.

Removing a smallish scroll from his cloak, he bit his finger slightly, releasing a speck of blood to which he placed on the centre of the paper.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu..."

In the usual puff of smoke, a small frog rested in Naruto's palm, wearing a messenger pack and small flat cap, as most messenger frogs do.

"I Don't care how you do it, But go to Konoha and get them to bring some skilled medical ninja here, right away..."

The frog tilted it's head toward's Naruto.

"Make sure they are here before I enter Konoha...Now go"

The frog let out a rather forced "Ribbit" before hopping from his hand and down the pathway toward's Konoha, looking back on the Assassin for a few second's before turning the corner toward's the Village.

Naruto took the opposite path toward's Konoha, the path which in the end, came to a halt on the fishing lake of the village, Usually busy this time of day with early morning fisherman eager to sell fresh produce on newly opened stalls.

Wearing an Akatsuki cloak instantly made you a criminal in the eyes of Konoha, you were attacked on sight, and killed when the chance arose. Much to the disappointment of Naruto.

Continuing down the path, Naruto decided to veer from the path slightly, to gain access to Konoha via a small checkpoint. Usually reserved for Tradesmen and Couriers, It was lightly guarded, and offered a direct and indiscreet pathway to the Hokage's Residence and Danzo's headquarters.

On the way to the residence, he would pass the Konoha infirmary. Home of countless, immensely strong medical Ninja and Kunoichi eager to heal the wound's of the downed Ninja, and tear apart the ones who cause the injury.

Following the attack on Naruto from the 4 Jounin, he had no doubt that when they were admitted into the hospital, they would inform Danzo of the event's leading to the entirely one sided fight.

This time the ANBU would have an excuse to kill him...

The giant Konoha walls loomed over Naruto, Entering would be difficult. Not for the fact that countless, Highly trained Ninja were inside.

The Chakra Barrier.

Itachi, Unlike Naruto, could infiltrate Konoha and it's many barrier's with no effort what so ever, along with his partner Kisame. Yet Naruto did not feel like following Pain's idea of jumping in from the Top on a giant summon.

He needed to enter with low Chakra levels to avoid detection, But this feat was impossible due to the 9 Tailed Demon fox that resided inside of the Akatsuki Assassin.

The only way he could get in was with use of his Father's signature Jutsu.

The Flying Thunder God.

Utilising a special 3 pronged, Sealed Kunai, the user could teleport faster than the speed of Sound to it's location. Multiple time's depending on how many Kunai were thrown.

He readied a Kunai and threw it through a small metal grate on the top of the wall, waiting a couple of second's before flickering from his location, leaving a small cloud of dust from the point of Teleportation.

Upon appearing around 30 feet in the sky of Konoha, he promptly landed on the Hospital roof with silent grace, much accustom to his usual style of Assassination. His Akatsuki cloak blowing slightly above his waist as he landed, causing his slashed headband to clatter against his necklace. The gift he received from the previous Hokage.

As he closed his eyes and listened to the sound around Konoha, Nobody seemed to notice his entrance. The Guard's on the walls would Notice him sooner or later, so moving inside was his number 1 priority.

He crouched and ran toward's the edge of the hospital, diving over the side, holding onto the roof with his two feet, Much like a bat hanging from a tree. His cloak flew down over his head, revealing his sheer amount of 3 Pronged Kunai, Smoke Bombs, Poison Darts, Scrolls and a Short Katana he so easily concealed.

He slid the window open and swung inside, spinning his body round whilst dropping from his feet. Calm, Cool and collected, he entered the empty ward. Ward 12.

As his cloak returned to normal, falling back into place with a resounding "Clank" due to the sheer amount of deadly weapon's he carried

Water filled his left Cloak pocket as the messenger frog returned, His messenger back removed. Ready to deliver a scroll, Naruto quickly took cover behind a bedside cabinet, using the flower's to disguise his hair, that just poked over the top.

The Frog regurgitated a new scroll. Purple and black trim, from Nagato.

"Me and Konan shall distract and kill ROOT and the ANBU Black Ops. Danzo will remain in his office, I shall make sure of it...5 Minutes."

Mission time.

Naruto knew that stealth was of no concern to him anymore. Staying hidden would be pointless for when Pain made his entrance. He needed to strike fast and make his presence known.

Naruto flicked into action. Running at full pace straight out of Ward 12 into the main corridor as scream's of terror filled the air, The wounded were not of Naruto's concern, he did not harm them, he simply ignored them and continued through the long corridor and into the reception area.

The white hospital full with an invisible colour of terror itself as he jumped toward's the window facing the Hokage's Residence, the sun gleaming above as he easily jumped through the window knees first, around 20 feet from ground level.

Naruto's "Dramatic" exit drew the attention of the Jounin patrolling the rooftops. Each one of them rushing to sound the alarm to warn the people of Konoha.

Akatsuki is here.

The Alarm was raised before Naruto had a chance to kill any of the Ninja. Each of them moving in tight formation. Armed with Kunai and Katana, they charged toward's Naruto as he landed on the roof of a large store.

The first Jounin made a full force swing at Naruto with an extremely large Katana, aiming for his Midriff, with a simple flick of his heels Naruto skipped to the side of the sword, catching the Attacker off balance. With a kick to his shins to attacker was down, his sword falling from the rooftops.

Naruto focused on the second Jounin, a man of his 20's with long spiked hair. Armed with a simple Kunai. He flew downward's with impressive speed, His Kunai trained on Naruto's neck. The tip a simple Metre from it's target, the Yellow haired member of the Akatsuki grabbed the Man's wrist before pulling him down below his waist with incredible style. Making the second Jounin stab the already downed Jounin in the chest.

Naruto looked down on them both as the second Jounin looked down on his deceased partner, Horrified at what had just happened.

Naruto fled the scene, carrying on his way toward's the Hokage residence. The Village's Jounin converging on him, The entire Village was out to kill Naruto.

"3 Minutes..."

3 Minute's until Pain arrived, Until the Diversion began.

Naruto jumped down to street level, His speed besting his pursuers, who continuously tried and failed to flank him from the alleyways.

The Hokage's Residence was is sight, the Majestic red tower, Home of Danzo. His goal.

Another Jounin ran toward's Naruto, armed with Two short swords infused with Chakra, Much like Asuma's Technique.

The Jounin swung his left hand toward's Naruto's shoulder from above, but the attack was quickly caught by the S-Class criminal. With his left wrist in Naruto's hand he tried to attack with his other hand, But Naruto had had enough.

With a dash of his right hand, Naruto delivered a 3 Pronged Kunai to the Man's Temple. The blade Lodged inside his skull, sending the Jounin straight to the ground, blood gushing from the wound. And onto the golden sand road of Konoha.

Panic, Terror, Fear, filled Konoha as word of Naruto's return spread, sending civilian's into panic as the Akatsuki Member stood over the bloodied corpse of a Konoha Jounin.

Naruto turned to see around 10 more Jounin on the rooftops, all poised to attack Naruto. Fear consumed the heart's of all the men that dared face Naruto. The hand's began to shake, the leg's began to quiver. And the soul began to fall deeper into the subconsciousness.

Naruto prepared his fighting Stance. Until a sudden intervention?

"Stop! Do not attack him!"

A brilliant flash of Pink in the sky, Cherry Blossom and hate. The familiar voice. The same Green eyes. The same Girl he knew.

"Do _not _attack this coward of a man and waste your life..."

_Sakura Haruno._

_

* * *

_

Next Chapter!: Naruto vs Sakura!

* * *

**A/N: Answer to a reviewer. Hinata Debut's in the next Chapter.**

**Thank's for reading, Guys. It does mean a lot to me. But review's keep me going, So please drop in some kind words? ;D**


	3. Her Arrival

**Naruto & Hinata of the Akatsuki**

Chapter 3: Her Arrival.

Silence fell on Konoha for the brief moment of her arrival. The loud thud as she hit the ground. The look of anger from her eyes. The Aura of regret piercing against the skin. 1 Half of team 7, Re-United.

"Everyone, Please stay out of this...Naruto is my responsibility, Please let me fight him."

Sakura Haruno, Naruto's former team mate. Her Pink hair barely touching her shoulder, Her green eyes reflecting from the pool of blood underneath her from the Shinobi's corpse...

Naruto looked above him to see the Jounin poised and ready to attack, Each of them rallied from Sakura's arrival, Reassured and taken forward to fight for Konoha.

Sakura looked toward's Naruto. Her body language and Persona a far cry from the "Old" Sakura. She did not run away, She did not cry or falter. She stood her ground and was willing to lay down her life for the sake of Konoha.

She began slipping on her usual pair of glove's as Naruto began to speak to the pink haired Kunoichi.

"Move out of my way, Sakura."

Naruto began to take step's towards her, his hand's rooted inside of his cloak. Taking a slight step to the left, trying to walk past her, Not wanting to waste more time fighting. Especially against Sakura.

When he was within 1 metre from Sakura. He stopped suddenly, the sound of a clenching fist rattling through his ears.

"Your just like how Sasuke-Kun was. Cold hearted. I had hoped for a happy reunion. But I guess we will have to settle this quickly. My feelings aside…"

Sakura lunged forward with her right hand at incredible speed, aiming directly for his face, Naruto had no time to evade, and no time to think of countering the attack. Taking stance, he crossed his arm's in front of his face, taking the punch to his wrist, Narrowly stopping a full force punch to the face.

He absorbed most of the impact on his arm, But the force was too much so stay on his feet, His feet gave way underneath him. Sending him flying across the street with incredible speed.

Naruto smashed through a fruit stall and ended his trip on the storefront of the Konoha art shop. His body shaking from Sakura's strength.

Peeling himself from the array of stylised Ninja weaponry behind him, The Assassin looked towards his former teammate as she ran towards him, ready for another attack, Her fist raised and her speed doubling each second.

Naruto reacted just as fast, pulling his cloak upwards grabbing a 3 pronged Kunai, promptly throwing it behind Sakura as she ran. The golden weapon was thrown to her side, It's deadly intent balanced by the warmth of the sun, and it shone and sparked towards the Medical Kunoichi.

In a puff of smoke, Naruto was gone. Leaving behind him and exploding tag attached to the storefront, sending Sakura flying backwards, unable to escape from the blast in time. As she flew backwards, Her clothes slightly singed form the blast, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and a swift blunt pain on her back. A simple kick. Throbbing gently before sending her crashing to the ground with an immense force.

Naruto appeared behind her following the Sealed Kunai, kicking Sakura to the ground, By the time she recovered, The 10 Jounin had surrounded in the air, much to his surprise.

Twisting through the Air, Naruto knew this fight would be too much without activating either Sage mode or using the Kyuubi, Both of which were off limit's for such a small scale fight.

As he fell, narrowly avoiding Kunai from the attacking Jounin, Naruto landed on the ground and prepared a seal. The seal to end this nonsense once and for all.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"

In a dark and sudden cloud of smoke, No bigger than Naruto himself, The Jounin swiftly retreated toward's and slightly injured Sakura.

Sakura stood up, shouting towards Naruto who supposedly, was still in the smoke. Shrouded in the sinister mist.

"Sage Art: Toad Bound!"

In a flash of brilliant Yellow, the essence of speed vibrating through the very foundations of Konoha as Naruto touched the sky itself. The Sage Art's granting Naruto the power to leap to the skies above the village, Escaping from Sakura and the Jounin, Leaving his former team mate staring into the sky with pure disbelief!

As he slowly came to the peak of the leap, he took the decision to land on the roof of the Hokage's residence, attacking from the top should be a surprise to the trapped Danzo.

Sensing entrance to the now fortified Hokage's residence was now next to impossible. The impending ANBU ambush and the Hokage himself would push Naruto to his Human limits. Himself being hesitant to use the newly controlled Kyuubi chakra.

Weaving a 2 animal hand sign, a clone appeared behind the falling Naruto as he gained speed towards to Hokage's roof. Both of them gaining ridiculous speed, sending Naruto's cloak to the win, flapping with sharp, Quick flicks.

"Oodama Rasenga-!"

Earth shaking terror filled Konoha as 2 explosions rocked the Village, dust and the lining's of building's flew through the sky. Screams of terror entered the heart's of Konoha as fear itself appeared in the centre of Konoha, a sick manifest of things to come filled the sky.

A sick 3 headed mythical beast roared through Konoha, bearing 6 monstrous being on it's back.

Pain had arrived.

Naruto's explosive entrance into the Hokage's residence was quickly overshadowed by the return of the Akatsuki's strongest member, his skills slightly outdoing the Yellow haired Shinobi.

He turned to see Sakura facing off against Pain, one of her punches sending the Cerberus across the street, destroying the countless building's in it's wake.

Konoha was fast becoming a wreck. Yet nobody was stopping this onslaught?

Naruto landed on the desk of the Hokage, sending Danzou flying across the room in panic, His ANBU guard quick to catch him, as the impact could of send the old man through the wall.

Danzou looked up, his single eye reflecting from the fire's that burned Konoha. The terror of the ANBU as Naruto readied a seal.

"Lord Hokage, Disappear with the wind.."

Danzou looked up at Naruto as his ANBU ran towards his flank. Readying weapons and preparing sealing Jutsu.

A swift Kunai towards the Hokage sent the ANBU in distress. The New Hokage struggling to deal with the situation, his writhing body still suffering from the Rasengan shockwave. The wall's still crumbling from the blast.

"I knew you would come here, Nine Tails…You are a disgrace to your Village! You come here to derail our village, to spoil what we have, to ruin innocent people's lives, you miserable, unloved Bas-!"

A sinister knife and the blood-stained air. The flash of red filling the room as the killer took his stride. The air around him turning dry, Life lost and satisfaction gained, The hokage who had not long rained. The tyrant finished and the deed done, the feeling of pleasure kissing the sun.

The Kunai deeply lodged in Danzo's heart sent the ANBU into shock as tens of Katana descended onto the Jinchuuriki. The blade's inches away from him. Unable to move from Danzo's arm on his shoulder, The Hokage's dissipating life a testament to the Village itself.

"Your coming with me…"

Naruto could not pull himself away in time, Danzo's grip on his arm was too strong for such fast movement, Until, a moment that would change his life forever exploded onto the scene.

"Kaiten!"

A blue blast of Chakra sent all the men in the room sprawling from the room ANBU falling and landing safely on the ground. And Naruto smashing through the Hokage's desk, a giant wooden splinter lodged into his arm, blood spitting from the low end of the wound, splatting onto the cold floor.

And infront of him? The Shinobi who "Saved" him?

Deep long lavender hair, Milky white skin reflecting against the flames. An elegant curved figure complemented with a deadly fighting stance.

The "Shy" and "Timid"

_Hinata Hyuuga._

"…I heard about your return to the Village. Whilst I do not agree with your methods. Naruto-Kun, I guess you could call us even.."

**A/N – Thanks for reading,Please review!**


	4. Escape

_**Naruto and Hinata of the Akatsuki**_

_**Chapter 4: Escape**_

_**

* * *

**_

Warm thick blood trickled down Naruto's arm, The flame's flickering on his cloak, burning the seams.

The Hyuuga heiress stood before him, as he laid on the ground. Seemingly unshaken and uninterested in the event's that had transpired.

Naruto eyed Hinata. Leg's and up, She was taller. He was sure of that. But she seemed altogether different, Her ANBU Uniform the clearest giveaway. Yet her Kaiten was enough to knock Naruto the ground. Almost like a shockwave.

Naruto began to speak, taking no notice of the pool of blood he was sat in.

"Why did you do that?...Your ANBU and you betray your team?"

Hinata bent down, clutching Naruto's 3 Pronged Kunai in her hand, spinning it around her finger as she looked Down on Danzo, her eyes not saddened that the leaf was in turmoil. Pain still causing Havoc down in the docks.

His summon was gone, possibly defeated by Sakura, but all 6 Pain's were still mobile, rocking explosions throughout the leaf. Avoiding main building's, Schools and Hospitals. This was not a mission to destroy the leaf, contrary to the first impression of the scene.

Hinata broke Naruto's thought line by speaking to him in her soft flowing voice.

"My Reason's are but my own...Now please, Show yourself"

Naruto flicked an ordinary Kunai toward's Naruto's head, piercing the skull, emitting a large puff of white smoke!

A Kage Bunshin?

The "Real" Naruto appeared behind Hinata, sweeping her legs in a single flowing motion, slamming her onto the ground. Her head clattering on the cold ground as Naruto followed the surprise attack to the end.

"Too many unanswered questions. Your coming with me"

Naruto stepped back, looking down on Hinata, her hair sprawled on the ground. Her clothes slightly torn.

Tempting. But no.

Grabbing Hinata's gloved hand. She looked up at him barely conscious, her eyes opening and closing, the Byakugan' shining by themselves with a magnificent white brilliance as she stared toward's Naruto.

Naruto quickly wove a seal with a single hand. Summoning Pain's Animal path, the treaty between Naruto and Pain was close enough to include mutual summoning.

Naruto placed Hinata onto the back of the large bird Pain summoned. The jagged beak and ratty feather's covering her body as Naruto emerged form the ruined office, placing Hinata onto the bird.

Pain spoke to Naruto. Removing Hinata's weapon's in the process. Going as far as removing her clothing.

"We take her to our hideout, We get the information and take it from there...Do we leave Konoha now?"

Naruto gave a quick nod to Pain as he flew off leaving Naruto behind. The explosions that rocked Konoha stopped in an instant as the Summon's and 6 Path's dissipated in a single puff of smoke, engulfing a large sector of Konoha.

Naruto was the last Akatsuki in Konoha, preparing to take his leave via the flying thunder god. Leaving Konoha in turmoil, The Hokage dead. And Sakura with unanswered questions.

Jumping from the Konoha's residence. Coincidence was not the word. Fate and luck combined to make a second confrontation. A symbol of the forthcoming fight between the two. But was it destined to take place now?

Sakura Haruno.

She spoke to Naruto is a hushed, Yet sinister tone. He hair covering her eyes. Her arm dripping with blood. Her teeth gritted in raw unbridled rage.

"I swear on my life...I will kill you..."

Naruto placed his hand's in his cloak, His Konoha headband clattering once more. The Yellow yair blowing against the scorched air as he spoke.

"I swear on my life...I will not give you the chance."

Sakura looked up to him, her eyes streaming with beautiful reflective tears, Her teeth gritted and her fist literally dripping with enough Chakra to smash Naruto to pieces. She charged forward as speed's unseen. Her fist rippling in the air, she force alone could kill Naruto.

Until.

"Goodbye, Sakura..."

In a twirl of smoke he was gone. The assassin, The Sage, the Kyuubi.

Gone.

Sakura abruptly stopped her attack, looking down on the bloodied floor in disbelief...Her gloves burned and her spirit weakened. She vowed on her life.

"I will kill you..."

_**24 Hours Later**_

"Naruto-Kun, The captive is awake and seems able enough to speak. Do you wish to talk with her?"

Sasori's brown faced puppet poked it's head through the door, the rattling of it's components banging on the door. A blade in it's teeth, digging on the wall.

"Thank You. I'll come now."

Standing, placing his cloak on a small hook above his bed, Naruto steadily walked down the corridor. The puppet behind him merrily crawling on the wall, back to it's master, Sasori.

Naruto casually opened the door to an empty room. The wall's echoing with nothingness, the cold air filling with sinister intent.

Quickly, from above!

With a quick jab to his neck and a sweeping kick to the heels. Naruto was on his knees, a Kunai to his neck.

A sweet smell of Vanilla filled his nostrils. And Milky white skin pressed against his. Lavender hair tickling his cheeks.

Naruto spoke sarcastically.

"I wont lie. I didn't expect this, But the fact your boobs are pressed against my head makes this whole experience worth it"

A small, innocent chuckle. A Laugh from the Heiress, Cold steel to his neck as she spoke soft words deep into Naruto's ear.

"Listen to me. Your going to tell me everything...Nice and slow...Are you ready?"

What goal does Hinata have?

What does Naruto do with it?

Find out Next chapter...

* * *

**A/N: Short Chapter, I apologize for this. I just needed to round of the "Konoha Invasion" with a small footer. Expect 1500+ Word chapter's from now on.**

**Please review! And thank you for reading my story. It actually makes me vomit rainbows.**


	5. Capturing, Joining, Siding

**Naruto & Hinata of the Akatsuki**

**Chapter 5: Negotiation and the Target.**

With the cold steel pressed against his warm neck, with the sweet smell of vanilla entering his nostrils. Naruto looked upward's to his marvellous captor.

_Hinata Hyuuga._

The position he was in was not at all uncomfortable. Large soft breasts pressed against the back of his head made him reluctant to attempt any from of escape. Much less kill her for capturing him, a "Thank You" seemed much more appropriate.

She spoke whilst harshly dragging him backward's toward the chair. Her knees tapping his back with each step, dragging him on his shins.

Sitting Naruto down in the chair, she swung behind him and held the Kunai even closer. Leaning down to speak to him once again in a soft manner.

"First question, Why did you join Akatsuki?"

Naruto had no qualms with answering a question such as that. There was a slim chance Hinata would leave here alive. So he spoke in a normal tone, Yawning before he did.

"Konoha is the definition of corruption. All of the honest Ninja left year's ago, Akatsuki seemed like a viable option. We share mutual goals."

Hinata leant back a few centimetres, breathing lightly away from his face.

"Which are?"

Naruto quipped a simple word with a smile on his face.

"Peace"

The heiress chuckled from the stomach, a real laugh. Something unheard to the Assassin's ears!

"You think you can attain peace through destroying Konoha?"

A quick response.

"I think I can attain peace by killing those who threaten it...Assassination. Danzo was supposed to die silently."

Hinata withdrew the Kunai and placed it in her holster, Much to Naruto's surprise. As she leant against the wall. Bemused at Naruto's answer.

"You kill those who threaten peace?...Assassination? Ridding the world of filth?"

A quick nod and a dust of his knees and Naruto was on his feet. Calmly talking with Hinata, extending a hand.

"You helped me kill Danzo, whether you like it or not...What is stopping you from joining me?"

Hinata lunged forward at Naruto, Her nose pressed against his, letting out a bellowing shout directly in his face!

"But it's Akatsuki! They are murderers and criminals! S-Class Missing Nin!"

Naruto smiled whilst looking down at his feet, ruffling his hair as he spoke to the Lavender Beauty.

3 word's that shook Hinata's life escaped from Naruto's mouth. Sending Hinata eyes wide open in shock. Her leg's quivering and her breath stammered.

"...So are you"

She walked past him slowly. Clutching the small sash around her ANBU uniform.

"If you mean what you said. About bringing peace. Ending the fighting, and hatred..."

Naruto turned to his side, highly interested in what Hinata had to say.

"Then, Please let me join you..."

So easily convinced?

A feeling of warmth filled to Duo as Naruto spoke to Hinata. Still unsure of her true intentions.

"Your family, Neji...Hiashi...What about them?"

Hinata seemed to turn from Naruto, facing the lone candle in the corner of the room, her hair falling over her shoulder's as she spoke facing away from him. Her voice cracked as she began to speak.

"Please...Just let me join you"

Sensing the building tension, Naruto placed his hand nervously on her back. Unsure of how to console a "sad" female.

"If you join me, you join Akatsuki, You get a ring and a robe, The same as what I wore in Konoha."

She turned to him, rather angrily. Her eyes again, reflecting on pure nothingness, magnificent beauty.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Naruto chuckled as he held his hand in front of her face. Showing his bright yellow ring.

"A ring finger of an Akatsuki member has a bounty of 1Million Ryo, The robe of an Akatsuki has the bounty of 1.5Million Ryo, and the corpse of an Akatsuki is 5Million Ryo...Any questions?"

She shook her head timidly as Naruto shepherded her through the doorway, and down the long corridors. The echo from Sasori's nightmarish puppet clattering through the halls.

"Joining Akatsuki is not a simple matter of slipping on a ring and robe. You need to prove yourself."

They continued walking down the corridor. Clattering feet and the sound's of Deidara's shouting from the above rooms.

"How do I prove myself?...Please tell me it is not some form of '3 Trials of doom'"

Naruto chuckled under his breath. Holding a 3 pronged Kunai he slipped from his Leg pocket. Pricking it against his finger as he continued walking with the Lavender Beauty.

"You have to accompany me to kill a politician in the Water Country..."

He continued speaking to her as they walked up a small set of stairs, and into a large room. 6 Pillars, 3 on each side, and a throne on the far end.

A red banner adorned that far wall. 9 Notches crossing sideways. 9 Unlit candles underneath.

Naruto stepped forward onto a small tablet, pulling Hinata next to him as he spoke.

"I'd like to introduce you to everyone...Guys! She's ready!"

Horror. Excitement. Bemusement. Fear.

All racing through her mind and body as Akatsuki. The feared criminal's of the world appeared through the Medium of hologram's in the room.

Kisame

Itachi

Deidara

Tobi

Zetsu

Hidan

Kakuzu

Sasori

Pain

All of them in different hideout's scattered through fire country. Each of them bearing down on Hinata. Sinister eyes and high expectation's of the new recruit.

Deidara's "Hand Tounge" simply licked the air., unfathomed by the new arrival.

Kisame spoke in a devilish manner, Samehada on his back and his teeth bared. His pointed toward's the Hyuuga.

"I want your eyes. Give them to me.."

Hinata turned to him, Her eyes trained on him. A Stare down between the two commenced, before the silence was broken by Hinata herself.

"Come and take them from me?"

Kisame laughed whilst stepping back. Pulling his cloak up.

"I like her. She has spirit"

Itachi simply nodded toward's her, Qualming Tobi's attempt to glomp Hinata from behind.

Hidan and Kakuzu, Surprisingly bowed to her. Acknowledging her and accepting her as one of their own. Almost instantly.

Until one voice echoed through them all.

"Welcome, Hinata-Sama..."

Pain's gruff voice shook Hinata's spirit as he spoke. His Rinnegan in stunning contrast against the black stone walls of the cold, bitter room.

Deidara spoke, despite only being in the section upstair's from Naruto's location.

"A Hyuuga eh?...They have strong ties with Konoha...How do we know we can trust her?"

Naruto looked toward's Deidara, not sure what to say to his comrade.

Itachi, the Mangeyko Sharingan wilder. And Uchiha spoke in a monotone manner. His voice echoing above all.

"I'm sure if Naruto-Kun trust's her. We can trust her.."

A Quick nod from each members confirmed acceptance and tolerance of the only Hyuuga to ever join Akatsuki. She had permission. But she had to prove herself...

A flicker of the lights and a final word from Pain.

"After your mission. Bring her to The land of Grass, You know why, Naruto."

A nod from Naruto send doubt through Hinata, all of this seemed too sudden. She was in Akatsuki?

"I'll show you around, Hinata, Please, Follow me"

**48 Hours Later**

"You know were to sleep, where to bathe, where to train, where to find me. Your settling in quite well."

Naruto and Hinata were both stood at the mouth of the cave. Dressed and prepared for the mission to Assassinate the Politician from Kirigakure.

Profile

Name: Taka Matsumi

Asian Male

Blue Eye's, White hair.

Novice Combatant.

Occupation: Whorehouse, Penthouse Suite.

Heavily Guarded. Jonin Level Ninja Patrol.

Reason for Execution: Human trafficking, Prostitution around Fire Country.

Hinata finished reading the list. Removing her headband.

Her new Akatsuki robe flowing so elegantly down her body, her breast's still not failing to protrude through it. She dropped her headband in the flowing river toward Konoha, the current should take it there. Through the sparkling blue water.

"Let's go, It will take us around 3 days to reach Kirigakure. Once we are there, we wait until Nightfall. And we kill Taka, and everyone else inside."

Hinata shyly Nooded, the smell of Vanilla, the sight of brilliant purple. Flowing through his mind. Heart beating like a drum.

They set off. Murder would trail behind them. As the first Joint mission came to the starting line.

_But what emotions could develop take over?...It leave's you thinking. Doesn't it?_

* * *

**_A/N – Next Chapter, contain's a lot of sexual scene's (The chapter is set in a whorehouse, No NaruHina yet Guyzz) and Violence. Please be wary_**

**_Please Review, and thanks for reading. If you have any questions. Feel free to PM me!_**


	6. The First Ending: Part 1

**Naruto and Hinata of the Akatsuki**

**Chapter 6: The First Ending: Part 1**

Kirigakure was a miserable. Cold, Dark land. Full of crime and villainy far beyond any other village. The homeless littered the outer Village, starving. Sick, injured. The village hidden in the mist was not a poor country. But it was a cruel and harsh country, With no "Set in stone" laws. People walked free, people killed for respect. And respect was everything.

Standing on the overlooking mountains. An ominous Kirigakure laid in silence, hidden under a wet looking cloud of mist. Hidden from casual travellers. The Jonin sentries freely roaming the perimeter of the wall's. No doubt killing any unwanted visitors.

Naruto and Hinata were not going into Kirigakure, they simply needed to access the whorehouse at the back of the valley. Tucked away behind a small cluster of Trees. To eliminate the first target.

Naruto and Hinata began walked down the cliffside, slippy rocks abound as they travelled. Naruto occasionally speaking to his new "Partner"

"When we get to the place. You have to understand you are one of us now."

Hinata carried on listening. Her new cloak touching against the rocks. She looked the same as Konan did in her Cloak, still retaining a feminine shape. With the same deadly look of an Akatsuki, as she left the top 3 button's undone. Leaving her breast's bulging out since she claied it was "Far too tight"

"I know what I have to do. But you understand I am only doing this for the so called "Peace" you spoke of"

Naruto jumped down a large section of the cliff face. His feet slightly touching the wall's as he fell down. Landing on a large rock, a few metres above ground level. Silent footsteps followed as Hinata appeared behind him. Faster and even Quieter than Naruto himself.

She walked ahead of him, a Kunai slightly protruding from her sleeve.

"The peace I speak of is something my master aspired towards. I just have different methods. Method's Akatsuki can help me with"

She stopped, waiting for him, to catch up, a slow ramble on Naruto's behalf almost making Hinata shout at him.

"I understand your mission. But...I left me village. So quickly, on impulse...Im a wanted criminal now, I can never go back"

Naruto walked past her, stopping in an instant as the Whorehouse came into view. A temple style building. Around 8 Floors. Typical Japanese architecture.

Hinata scanned around. Smirking to herself.

"Naruto Ku-"

She stopped talking quickly, her eyes wide open. Covering the side of her lip with one hand.

"Naruto, Please stand to the side"

Following an order, Naruto stepped to the side, allowing Hinata to scan the area. Something she was "gifted" with soon followed. As Naruto took a keen interest in the..

"Byakugan!"

Veins appeared from her eyes to her temple as She scanned the area. Her hand's clasped together in some sort of seal.

"23 Ninja, Patrolling the Entrances. It seem's like they take shifts. I can see lot's of women having-"

Naruto smiled. Taking the rarest opportunity to crack a joke with his Partner. Relive some tension.

"Having what?"

Hinata looked toward's him with a slightly rosy cheek. Tutting under her breath as she refused to answer the cocky Uzuamaki.

"We should take up camp in the small clearing up to the west side of this cliff. It provide's sufficient surveillance of the area"

Following her order's without question. Naruto threw the signature 3 Pronged Kunai in the Sky, letting it fall on the slightly visible clearing.

Hinata watched it fly through the sky, landing with a stabbing noise as it stuck in the ground.

"The flying thunder god...What an impressive technique..."

She turned to only see a twirl of smoke, as Naruto went to set up camp.

**3 Hours Later**

They sat round a small fire. Shoulder to shoulder, simply minutes away from the beginning of the mission. Before thing's took an unexpected twist in the midst of conversation.

Hunched forward's, Clutching a slightly longer than usual Kunai, the pierced it into the wooden log she was sat on and turned to Naruto, bluntly forcing a harsh question down his throat.

"Since when did you become like this. So strong and so cold...We have been sat here for 3 Hour's and you have said nothing."

Naruto turned to her, an eyebrow slightly raised, his hand's in each sleeve, clasped together as he sat, waiting for the bird's to fly the nest, signalling Nightfall.

"I stayed with the Toad's at Myoboku mountain for months. Clearing my head, deciding what I should do. I trained relentlessly, Studied."

Hinata stood up, sensing the time was rapidly approaching, and time was running far too short.

"But why did you become like this, Time in Myobokuzan doesn't-"

The time was here, The darkest hour of the night settled on their shoulder's.

"Let's just go..."

The yellow haired assassin prepared his repertoire of deadly Ninja tool's, Eager to cover them in the blood of the in just and ignorant.

"Top Floor, Can you make it there without me?"

Naruto turned to Hinata, holding out a small Silver sword to her, The tip slightly tipped with mud.

"I'm going through the middle. I need to do something."

"What is it? You need to at least tell me what it is you are doing"

Naruto hid his lower face in the collar of his cloak as he continued walking down toward's the opening, en route to the Whorehouse.

"When I'm on a mission, It is all I think about, It take's me over. I guess I'm obsessed"

Hinata jumped onto the above treebranch. Dropping leave's rather ironically onto Naruto, as he turned to the whorehouse.

"Hinata...You do realise everyone in this building is going to die? By our hands?"

Hinata simply refused to speak, as in one bound the hit the side of the Complex, sliding through an open window, leaving Naruto staring at the entrance.

The warm blood circulated in his vein's as the front door slid open. A Women revealing her breast's at him grabbed his sleeve and dragged him inside. The smell of Tobacco and Alcohol bouncing around his nostrils. As he calmly slid his hand onto the shoulder of the Prostitute.

She turned to him, kissing his neck slowly, Warm and gooey, pleasurable and enticing. The exact opposite of the Kunai slid through her Voice Box, the cold steel meeting warm blood as the room erupted into panic.

Drunk men rushed toward's Naruto, Naked, drunk and tired. Easily dispatched.

Naruto grabbed the largest man by the throat, thrusting them down to the ground with the force of the impact, crushing the man's throat, leaving blood bubbling through the crack's in his lips.

He continued through the corridor, explosive tag's falling from his cloak as he ran. Quickly and efficiently removing the limb's of all who opposed with a slash of a small sword he held so close.

Until...

A woman walked from a room, staggered and crying. Her breath held high and her makeup running. Naked, She fell to the ground, blood trickling from her nose.

Naruto was keen to ignore her, if it were not for the man inside.

"Fuckin' Kid's in a place like this! How was I supposed to know until I fucked her?"

Naruto stopped with a screech of his heels. It seemed the floor he was on was unaware of the chaos downstairs. Quietly and quickly, he walked back toward's the downed girl as she pulled herself to her back, Her naked body showing sign's of constant abuse.

"It..H-Hurts...In my leg's...I was a waitre-ss"

The man slid his trouser's back on, cackling to himself as the child lay bleeding from in-between her legs.

Naruto stood above her, intrigued. His eye's on the rapist, and on the woman.

The killer's lust for blood quenched, he returned to the Assassin, Eager to take his time...Savour the mission...

Naruto knelt down to the naked girl, and placed his hand under her neck, lifting her up slightly.

"How old are you?"

She turned to him, her shoulder length ginger hair and blue eyes full of tears. She groaned...

"...14..."

Naruto placed her down gently. Turning to the abuser, a grin on his face, and a bottle of Sake in his hand. He pointed at Naruto.

"I _dont_ fuck kid's man! 14 is way to young! 15 is where I'm at man!"

A flash of yellow, and the mist of red menacing liquid. The cold steel ran through his neck as his vein's and skin tore away from each other. His head leaving his neck, his blood soaking the Akatsuki Assassin.

He his bounced on the floor, rolling underneath the bed as his body slumped onto the sofa. She sake spilling onto the ground. The smell of blood, overpowering...

The girl behind him could barely move. Her body seemed...Wrecked.

He walked over to her, and knelt down.

She spoke to him, her voice crackling. Her body bruised.

"...It hurts...My.._My_.."

Naruto nodded, he understood what she was trying to say. And he knew what he would have to do.

"I can...Feel my body...It want's to die...Dont let me die"

Naruto's eyes widened. What? No...Surely not..

"My _mother_ will...Be worried...Please tell her not to worry."

She was delusional. Her mind was broken, her spirit smashed...Her eye's released tear's with every uttered letter. So young...her finger's broken...

"I do not want to leave. I'm young, can you not tell?...My chest, my legs...They hurt...they are bleeding...Make the blood stop"

Naruto could feel a tight sensation in his throat as this girl continued to speak...

"I..Dont want to go like this...My moth..er, would be ashamed..Me _dying _with..No _clothes_.."

She coughed, blood seeping from her body...Mouth..Nose...And other areas...The Month's of abuse catching up with her...

"I ran..from home, found this place...they took me, hurt me...Fucked me...Fuck...Hor-rible word"

Naruto slid his hand into his Cloak as she spoke.

"My mother...I love her...I want her...Can you bring her mister?...P...l..."

He drew a Kunai, and held it above the woman. His lower lip under intense pressure. Biting it to stop his emotion's from overflowing.

"...Sharp...Please...Do...Kill...Cl..._Thank...You_...Mis-"

Within a second Naruto stabbed the girl through her heart. Ending her life instantly. No pain, The quickest death he could administer.

Through his head, thought's echoed...His morals questioned...He killed so many in here.

He only thought about the killing. So cold...

He was so cold.

Her head tilted to the side, and the blood freely flowed form her body, as Naruto placed a bed sheet over her, removing it from the room she was constantly abused in.

Blood on the sheet...disgusting...

Naruto thought to himself, before closing the girl's eyes.

_Hinata..._

The warm feeling of compassion filled Naruto's heart...

But what emotion's have awakened?...So suddenly?

* * *

_**A/N...Bad times guys, Please review...Im going through a hard time, so give me a few days to update?**_

_**Forgive the spelling. I just need time. I hope you all understand! Your reviews are my fuel!**_

_**Love you guys.**_


	7. The First Ending: Part 2 Finale

**Naruto and Hinata of the Akatsuki**

**Chapter 7: The First Ending: Part 2 Finale**

**

* * *

**

It's silly, such a world we live in is tainted. Tainted by the foundation's, The creator's and the aura of life itself, The blood of the worthy and opposite spilled every day for no reason beyond living to see the next morning. Living to protect or serve, living to become selfish to one's self, unselfish to family or friends. Good, Evil, Sick, Twisted, Unfathomable.

Or just the matter of one's own opinion?

Continuing through the now horrific, tainted "By Ruins" of the sick twisted temple. Naruto turned the final corner. Ascending the staircase to the penthouse suite. To the "Lair" of Taka, His first target in his mission for Peace.

Peace by any means.

Climbing each step drew anger, step by step, creak, clatter, crumble below his feet as he turned the corner.

The corner into Blood.

At his feet, laid a small stream of blood, warm still. Dripping over the small outlook to the staircase. Running almost like a river from through the wooden Slide door.

Opening the door was rather unpleasant. The floor littered with Dead guard's, coupled with the attempt's of a fightback, Sword's and knives buried in the wall's, Ground, and in the men themselves.

Hinata did well...

Through the already open door, a tall, feminine figure stood above a _very_ dead body, It's chest area nothing buy a gaping red hole. The eye's rolled back into the white sphere's of birth.

Taka. The Target. Was dead.

Walking to her side, Naruto could faintly hear small rasp's of breath trickling from Hinata, seemingly trying in vain to disguise her attempt from him. Her Byakugan slowly receding, she turned toward's the vast hole she created to gain entry. And leant through the side, releasing a giant breath to the wind, breathing heavily.

"What's the matter, Hinata?"

She crouched, her breathing returning to normal, as she finally turned back round. Holding her ground outside of the large temple. The wind blowing her hair to the side as Naruto looked on out to her. Amazed at her beauty. Even as she spoke.

"The smell of blood disgust's me. Metal and Dirt, I cannot think of anything worse."

She turned around, Holding up a 3 pronged Kunai. As she dropped down, Allowing Naruto to teleport to her when he finished "Disposing" of the scene.

After around 5 Minutes, Explosive Tag's were littered throughout the Complex, Strategically placed to insure Maximum destruction. No evidence, No nothing.

When he teleported to Hinata he appeared in the Akatsuki hideout, underneath his hanging Kunai, He was outside her room. The cold corridor unwelcoming and Dark. Echoes from Sasori's puppet's eerily creeping from the Darkness.

Knowing the first mission was a stand out success, Naruto, Unaware of basic etiquette around Female's, Walked in to her room. Removing his cloak with his eye's closed, yawning as he went.

A swift kick to his midriff sent Naruto flying into a small cupboard with Brutal force, as Hinata screamed at him!

"How dare you come in here without my permission! Much less removing your clothing! What if I was indecent?"

Naruto stood up, clutching his arm with a smile on his face. Realising how, in such a short, abrupt time. They could have time's like this. It was surreal to the Yellow Haired Ninja.

"I apologize I apologize! Who knew you would care so much?"

"Are you saying I think so highly of you already?"

"You killed my first target _for me_, It doesn't take a genius."

She turned around rather quickly. The Bamboo plant in the corner touching her hair as she turned.

She walked out of the room giggling lightly under her breath as she walked. Picking her cloak from a hook on the wall.

"I'm just going out for a bit"

As she opened the door, she opened it to a Yellow Haired man she saw but a second ago.

"You are going nowhere, Hinata."

She looked up to see the dangling Kunai she had placed for him, listening to him speak as she pulled it from the ceiling.

"Why not? You cant deny me my freedom after all I've done!"

Hinata's smile was quickly wiped form her face as Naruto became serious.

"We attacked Konoha. We both die if we are seen, Kage from village's in fire country will gather for a summit. And this summit takes Place under Konoha. In the ROOT base, Which I'm sure you know of."

Hinata stepped Back, Eyebrows raised.

"And we cannot just kill them?"

Snapping back with mild anger, Naruto began to list the Ninja.

"Killerbee, Kakashi, Sakura, The Raikage, Tsuchikage, Gaara, The "Mizukage", Choujiro, Tsunade. And the countless ANBU level Ninja they take with them, Venturing within 2 Mile's of Konoha is suicide. We would both be killed."

Slight arrogance filled Hinata as she spoke.

"Who, Out of them could kill us both?.."

Naruto smiled and looked down, stepping backwards.

"Killerbee is like me. A Jinchuuriki, He could take us both. His brother the Raikage? In a 2 on 2 setup, We could much less possibly escape with our lives."

"But we would not lose, Naruto?"

"You are no match for even a single Ninja in this Summit."

Hinata looked at him with disdain and anger. She clenched her fist, almost daring herself to throw it toward's him in anger.

"Well...What would you do if I just walked into that Summit? My arm's held high?"

Naruto laughed to himself, clutching his stomach as he did, in hysterics!

Hinata looked at him, in rage, Fury, Anger! What the _**FUCK**_ was he laughing at her for?

"You think I wasn't going to go to the Summit? Haha!"

Hinata looked at him, unable to speak...

"Im-Haha!- Im going to the Summit, No trick's or Clones. I'm going to appear slap bang in the middle of the conference table, Using the Flying Thunder God as mean's of Entry and Escape"

He continued speaking.

"Whilst this may seem foolish...And the chance of me dying, or being serious injured is incredibly high. They need to know my goal. They need to see my point of view. They need to trust me..."

Hinata slapped Naruto across the face. Sharp and quick. Her face becoming red on sight...did she care for him so much?

"That's foolish, They will _Kill_ you on sight..."

Rubbing his cheek, He spoke.

"But what if I said...We had a mole?.."

"What Kind of Mole?"

Naruto looked behind him, Checking his hair before speaking.

"The Mizukage..."

* * *

**A/N: Please Read and Review! They are the only thing's that keep me going! Expect Stronger Naruhina over the next few Chapters. And Lemon's on!**


	8. The Beginning Of The End For Naruto

**Naruto and Hinata of the Akatsuki**

**Chapter 8: The beginning of the end for Naruto.**

Naruto slid on his Midnight cloak, shrouding himself in a deadly aura of murder and deception. Hinata following in his stead as they both stepped out under the pale moonlight. Hinata's pale purple eye's glistening as Naruto held out a Sealed Kunai.

"When I'm in the middle of the conference table, You hold onto this Kunai, activate your Byakugan, If any of the Kages, _Especially_ the Raikage begin to amass Chakra. Summon me the hell out of there."

Hinata grabbed the Kunai as Naruto threw it over his head, as they both drew close to the meeting point. Her nervousness beginning to brim over as Naruto spoke.

"If this goes well, and my plan succeed's, I need to have a serious talk with you. Are you ready?"

She nodded dashing through a section of Tree's at incredible speed, leaving Naruto alone with the Ice cold air for company, sighing as he neared the Location containing the strongest Ninja in the world.

As Naruto neared the partially defenceless Konoha, He could see the entrance to the Kage Summit, a Narrow set of stairs held to the side of the Hokage's Residence, or whatever was left of it.

The Chakra barrier was down after the assault, and the Remaining Ninja were no challenge for Naruto as he slid past them undetected, marking certain spot's with his Kunai under the moonlight.

Hinata was already inside. Her skill's in infiltration were sublime, the multiple entrance's for each Kage seemed like a smiling opportunity. But getting in was the easiest part of the night. Staying undetected and getting out alive would be a formidable task.

Unless.

Naruto held out his hand, and sliced his thumb slightly, promptly summoning a rather gluttonous frog. The Uzumaki symbol on it's back.

"Gema, I need your help."

The frog croaked slightly, rubbing it's belly in conformation.

"I need you to store every last drop of unneeded Chakra for a few minutes. Can you manage it?"

Gema lept forward and began to suck Chakra straight from Naruto's chest, sending the Akatsuki killer to his knees in weakness. Struggling to hold the frog up.

"I'm running on empty now. Im at around 10%. The Sensor Ninja's should let me right by..."

Gema sat back and did a rather humerus burp, saluting Naruto before hopping inside his pocket, ready to give Naruto's Chakra back whenever he needed it"

Naruto would _have_ to ask Hinata how to get in undetected.

As he slipped past the spaced out Ninja, straight down the stair's with a simple Flying Thunder god. Naruto was in the Compound of ROOT. 3 Corridor's and he would be in the Main hall, literally crawling with ANBU.

He leapt up onto a metal pipe in the "Industrial" Area. Making his way over the Corridor wall's straight into the Giant hall. A 60ft Hexagon shaped hall, with a large gilded table at the Bottom, Containing the monstrous Kage.

Hinata was hidden behind a wall tucked into a wall, rather like a bunker around 30ft down, she looked up at him, promptly summoning him to avoid the ANBU.

She looked at him, his sweat face and rasping breath, a symptom of incredibly low Chakra.

"Hard to get in?"

He simply dropped the F bomb in her direction before regaining composure and listening to the Kage's conversation. Gema at the ready. The surprise about to begin.

The Kage's voices echoed through the Hall, ringing through the Ear's of the Akatsuki Duo.

Gaara, the Kazekage was the first to speak.

"Whilst I do not agree with Naruto's Action's. It would be wise to find the reason for his defection."

Raikage snapped back at the Kazekage.

"Kill him! He has been a thorn in my side for Month's now! Just because he contain's the Kyuubi is no reason not to kill him! We can contain that Creature!"

Kakashi and Sakura were sat on a high balcony, above the meeting, listening to the Kage, Kakashi was strong enough to become a Kage. His skill's could just about Match Naruto, he was a serious threat for them both.

The Tsuchikage spoke toward's the Kazekage.

"That snot nosed punk abandoned his village just because he was sore about Kushina. She deserved what she got. And he simply couldn't take it."

Naruto's eye's widened as the Tsuchikage spoke.

"That girl was a nuisance. She held that Kyuubi and refused to hand it over. Instead getting her and Minato impaled on it's claw. To do nothing but save a murderer. They were both fools. And their death should bring around peace."

A Ninja walked toward's Kakashi and whispered into his ear. Before disappearing. Leaving Kakashi with a rather depressive look on his face.

Kakashi, in a flash of speed appeared next to the Vacant Hokage's seat, sitting himself down. With a rather sad aura.

"I have been appointed the temporary Hokage. Sorry for interrupting you"

After a pause, and a nod,The Kage's carried on speaking as the Hokage's hat was left in front of Kakashi the symbol of Naruto's childhood dream in his face.

Naruto slid Gema from his pocket.

"Give it back to me slowly, please"

Gaara began to speak again.

"Regardless, Capturing Naruto would require intervention from all of us. We all know how strong he is. Not to mention we will have to defeat him around 4 Times. First his Normal state, the his Sage state, Perfect Jinchuuriki state, and Finally his Combination of Form's."

Raikage spoke.

"Sage Mode? Eh?...I fought against a sage a while back. It would be wise to take caution...How do were go about killing him?"

Kakashi began to speak, much to the Kage's surprise.

"As Naruto's former teacher, I am to blame for his defection. But I will warn you all. Naruto is just as strong as all of us in his Normal state. Defeating his in a straight 1 v 1 match would be nearly impossible. We need to fight against his Wind element as a group to kill him. Anything else would be suicide."

Naruto whispered to Hinata.

"Around 30 Second's and I'm going in. I wont lie, Im nervous that they know about all my form's. Regardless, I'm still going in. But in Sage mode."

The Kage's continued speaking.

"I know Naruto as a student. He is stubborn. Regardless of how he has matured, He is stubborn."

10 Seconds.

"Infact, It wouldn't surprise me if he appeared in this very roo-"

The sensor Ninja's jumped down to the Kage's in terror! The Kage's stood up, sensing an almighty Chakra descending on them. A chakra so large..So strong...

In a flash of brilliance, the Gilded hall table was smashed to piece's in a blue or extreme speed as the Raikage and the Other's flew backward's Readied for battle, and in Millisecond's, Would attack Naruto with the intent to kill.

Jumping in the air with speed, Naruto narrowly avoided a slash of a Kunai from the Mizukage's Assistant Choujiiro.

Naruto in calm composure shouted down toward's the Kage.

"Listen to me!"

The Raikage stood back to the wall. Expressionless and emotionless, much like all the Other kage who simply stood in a line, facing Naruto as he landed on the Ground, The eyes of a sage off-putting to all ANBU attackers.

"I have not come to fight you, I've come to propose a plan, of sort's."

The Raikage stepped forward, he gigantic arm's flowing with electricity.

"From this range. I could take your head off in the blink of an eye. You have 20 Second's"

Naruto acknowledged Raikage's strength and began. By removing his cloak. And T-Shirt.

Kakashi and Sakura both landed on the ground. Even Sakura was bemused at the sight. Raikage's eyes widened along with the Tsuchikage.

Raikage shouted toward's Naruto.

"W...What have you done!"

_The seal of the 9 Tailed Demon Fox was gone._

_Naruto began to speak._

"Recently, the Kyuubi inside of me has weakened to an extent. I am barely a Jinchuuriki. Whilst I can still call on it's powers, They are a mere shadow of themselves. That is why I need your help."

The Raikage laughed out loud, pumping his arm full of lightning, Ready for a killing blow.

"You come here weak? Boy? This is the biggest, and last mistake you will ever make!"

Naruto closed his eyes, Letting the Sage energy disperse, Much to Kakashi's worry.

"What?...What is he planning?"

Raikage lunged forward at untold speed, leaving a shockwave behind him capable of cutting the skin.

Naruto whispered softly toward's the towering behemoth.

"You didnt listen to me. Raikage.."

Naruto opened his eyes. And held his hand's out to the side.

Kakashi jumped forward.

"This is!...No way?"

Naruto screamed as loud as his lung's would let him, Hinata ready to pull him out, her heart in her mouth. Until she heard what Naruto said.

"_**SHINRA TENSEI!"**_


	9. Series 1 Finale

**Naruto and Hinata of the Akatsuki**

**Segment Finale 1**

Silence filled the halls as the Raikage smashed his immense frame into the wall, sending a crack hurtling to the peak of the structure. Clearly incredibly damaged from such an attack. His sizeable physique clearly shaken by such a surprising. And strange attack...

The Shinra Tensei. An attack only usable by wielder's of the Legendary Rinngegan eyes.

The Raikage fell to his knees. Blood seeping from his mouth. He stood back up rather slowly, and spat blood onto the floor in a rather sickly fashion as it landed with a resounding splat.

The Raikage looked toward's Naruto. His single sweat drop echoing his concern over the capabilities of the Akatsuki.

He spoke to him, his voice slightly raspy.

"The Shinra Tensei. Almighty Push. A Technique only those with the Rinnegan can use."

Naruto seemed almost drained of Chakra from a single attack. His body seemed to be losing if Enduring state. He seemed almost depleted.

"Now...Do you...Understand W- Why I need your help?"

Kakashi jumped down from the railing's with Sakura in tow. The Raikage stepped backward's, knowing of the coming confrontation.

Sakura spoke first.

"The urge to kill you right now is almost too much to bear with. You attacked this village with nothing but killing intent. A village you loved so, so much as a child."

Naruto's strength began to return to him as he stood still, gathering the natural energy seeping from the crack in the wall. His sage eye's already appearing as he knelt down to pick up and wear his Akatsuki cloak once more.

"Shut up"

Sakura gasped sharply as Naruto looked at her. His gaze almost as cold as Sasuke's. His disregard for his teammate clear for all to see. Kakashi's rather sombre expression followed his coming speech.

"Naruto. You must understand what has to be done now. For Hinata's sake and for the sake of Konoha. You have to die here and now."

Naruto looked toward's Kakashi, seemingly showing respect for his former sensei.

"Hinata is the one causing these changes. Sensei..."

_**What?**_

* * *

_**A/N: Horrifyingly short chapter, Rest assured, though. The Naruhina begin's NOW! With non stop action, romance, slight comedy, and of course Violence! Please Review this story, and get ready for the main ride...**_

_**EXPECT THE NEW "ROMANCE" SERIES IN ROUGHLY 1 WEEK**_


	10. Scare

**Naruto & Hinata of the Akatsuki**

**Chapter 10/Season 2: Scare.**

**

* * *

**

Kakashi shouted toward's Naruto in panic, as the Raikage lunged toward's Naruto, his fist raised and lighting Jutsu trailing. Naruto jumped backward's clutching a small 3 pronged Kunai, his eyes almost "Satisfied".

He was gone. In a flash faster than the Raikage himself.

Which in turn caused the Raikage to force his attack unto the complex wall, causing an explosion that rocked through the complex, sending the Kage hurtling to the ground, whilst ANBU took flight to guard the exit's.

An echoing voice echoed throughout the complex as the dust settled.

"It's the Juubi"

The Raikage raised his enormous frame above the rubble, as the Kage groaned and coughed, through inhalation of the dust, letting the Raikage speak as the shaken crowd hung onto every word he spoke.

"Naruto is gone. Along with the Hyuuga girl who was hidden on the Second floor. I know this may shock some of you, my Fellow Kage, especially the newly appointed Hokage, But-"

Kakashi tried to cut into the Raikage's speech, but was in turn, cut off by the man himself, as he continued speaking with a defiant tone.

"I am ordering a Execution Notice on the Jinchuuriki, Naruto Namikaze. The first in over 40 Years."

The Raikage turned to Kakashi, signalling his turn to speak, with a nod, he began.

"We need to release Prisoner 34."

Raikage bellowed with a thunderous voice!

"Never! Do you realise what that could do?"

Kakashi looked toward's the Raikage with his slowly rotating sharingan and began to speak in his slow, monotone voice.

"You know fine well he is the only one of us capable of killing Naruto. He need's to die before it comes."

"Before _what _comes?"

Kakashi looked behind him at the bewildered Hokage and ANBU, back to the Raikage before announcing a horrifying, sickening truth.

"The Ten Tailed Demon Itself, The Juubi...I truly believe _Sasuke Uchiha_ can stop him..."

**48 Hours Later**

* * *

"You have barely touched your food, Naruto"

Naruto and Hinata was sat in the Akatsuki's hideout, roughly 3 Miles from Konoha and buried under a ton of consealing Jutsu, the pair spoke to each other over bowl's of Noodles and Cup's of Sake.

Naruto gazed into the bowl, his reflection shimmering and glistening on the hanging Kunai behind him, Much to Hinata's temper.

"Please, at least touch the food I made?"

He snapped back at the Hyuuga Girl, who had kindly prepared a meal for him, ignoring the urge to ask her 1 million question about the event's 2 days ago.

"I'm not hungry"

"You promised"

"I broke it"

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, the odd slurp from Hinata's direction prompted Naruto to lift his sticks and stir the noodle's gently, before speaking quietly.

"We need to Rendevouz with Pain and Sasori, 3 Day's, Water Country."

"Why?"

"The Raikage has a Execution order on my head, a Law which passes my Lawful killing, and sealing. ANBU, Special Operative's, the Kage's and even the fucking Daiymo himself are out for me."

Hinata seemed taking back at the revelation, dropped her Chopstick's to the table as she stood up in worry, her hand's clasped together over her breast.

"They have order's to take you alive Hinata. And for once I'm thinking of hiding from them, we are in too deep, this time"

"So that's why we need to meet Pain?"

"Exactly"

Hinata grabbed her cloak and threw it over her shoulder, her short Katana slightly digging into her leg, she bent down ready to move out toward's water country.

"Shall we go now? Naruto?"

"Sure"

Naruto stood up, looking in Hinata's direction, She was fully bent over, with her long leg's "Gazing" right at him, sending his head to the side almost instantly.

Surely...Of all thing's, Love would not be Naruto's single downfall?...

* * *

**3 Day's Later**

"You of all people have done nothing but hinder me in this Journey, Shape up"

"Die"

Naruto and Hinata were at the climax of the Journey to The Main Akatsuki hideout, nestled deep within a small wood, outskirting the Fire country. The pair were simply exhausted, travelling in near silence through Backwood's and cave's, avoiding any and all settlement's on the way.

"Why did'nt you just summon a frog to take us there?...Naruto!"

Naruto was quickly brought back to the real world by a rather pushy Hinata, His thought's circulating his mind as he stared back at her.

"I dont know"

Hinata sighed loudly before walking faster through a small opening, the Ray's of sun beaming down on her as she turned back round with a rather grumpy face, hand's on her hip's she adressed Naruto rather forcefully.

"When you are not in the middle of a mission, You really still are the Naruto I used to know..."

Naruto stopped walking for a moment and looked in her direction, closing his eye's after eye contact was established.

"Activate your Byakugan, Hinata..."

"Huh?...Why?"

Naruto opened his eyes and shouted at her, his serious disposition to strong to ignore!

"O..Ok!"

Naruto flapped open his cloak, revealing a small Katana, which slid out of his Cloak with a satisfying grating sound.

Holding it above his midriff, he spoke to Hinata in a very hurried fashion.

"Which Direction?"

"...Ah!...Uh...!"

"Hinata? Which Direction?"

"A...Above!"

Naruto tilted his head to the sky, not letting the numerous Assailant's make the first move he jumped upward's, his eyes partially blinded by the sun, he could faintly make out the Headband logo, One he had never seen before.

"Joint Shinobi Alliance" Was written in a single Kanji in the centre.

"Shit"

Hinata began to form a 3 Animal seal as Naruto clashed with the Assailant's, his sword easily sliching through the stomach of the First attacker, his body landing with a loud, sickening crack, followed by Naruto and 5 other Men, and a single woman, and dressed in ANBU Black Op's Gear.

In formation, the leader spoke in a rather Gruff voice, his Kunai firmly gripped in his left hand.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I presume"

Hinata was by Naruto's side, her hand's gleaming with a blue Aura, Twin Lion fist's, this early in the fight?

"Who else could I possibly be. Who are you people?"

"5th Infantry Division, My name is Yatsu"

Naruto held his sword out the the group, the tip of the blade dangling over the bleeding corpse of a fallen ANBU...

"I presume, the Raikage ordered the Villages to work together to capture me...Thus the Joint Shinobi alliance?"

"Indeed"

Naruto seemd slightly shocked at this revelation, His eyes glancing back at Hinata now and again, checking her Byakugan.

"I do not mean to sound rude, but...You know that will not work, The villages know about the Juubi, It would take and unsurmountable force to stop it."

The ANBU general then signalled his group to take position, they seemed ready for a quick getaway, weapon's holstered and slightly nervous body languaged worried Naruto...What was going on here?

"Prisoner 34 has been released."

Naruto, in a flash of panic swung backward's to Hinata.

"Get out of here right now!"

The ANBU continued speaking.

"We know we cannot destroy you, but he can control you"

"Hinata! Get the fuck out of here!"

Hinata's Byakugan pulsed out! She fell backward's on the ground in horror!

"What is...What is this?"

"You know where to go Hinata..Please, You know what to do..."

Naruto handed Naruto a 3 Pronged Kunai, preparing to send her to a safehouse of sort's, his eyes full to the brim with worry, he spoke to her.

"I...Just dont want you to get hurt...Okay?...Be ready with Medical equipment okay?"

"...Okay"

And as fast as he spoke, she was gone. Leaving only a faint burst of smoke on her place, leaving Naruto alone with the ANBU...

"ANBU, Disperse!"

The ANBU, also left as quickly as the came, leaving Naruto with his thought's for only a few mere second's, before a true horror arrived.

The loud flapping of a thick Robe was heard above, as a black figure moved down at a speed rivalling Naruto himself, landing with a smash, lightning twisting around his body, stood a man with Black hair, black robes. And Sinister red eyes.

Naruto Jumped backward's, His eyes awake with...Fear?

_Sasuke Uchiha._

"Sasuke!...W..Why are you here?"

Sasuke smiled toward's his old friend and Rival...Before clenching his hand and outstretching it.

"Naruto...Last time we spoke, you said...We must speak with Fist's...I truly intend to honor that...No more talking..."

Sasuke hurtled toward's Naruto with a trail of lightning behind him, fist outstretched, he went for his face!

Ducking underneath the attack, Naruto span round to his right and delivered a kick to Sasuke's Rib's, seemingly innafective, Sasuke leant down and grabbed Naruto's ankle whilst in the Air, throwing him toward's a tree with inhuman strength!

Naruto, whilst in the Air threw a 3 Pronged Kunai toward's Sasuke, allowing it to fly way above Sasuke, Who in Turn activated his Sharingan to 3 Tomoes.

"That old Trick!"

Sasuke span round to his back and faced the sky in mid air, outstretching his hand!

"Raikiri!"

A small strand of lightning literally bolted to The Kunai, Naruto's next location, Was this it? Already?

Naruto appeared above the Kunai, his hand's in his cloak, Unaware!

"Better luck next time...Naruto"

* * *

**PLEASE READ!**

**I'm back on my feet now, Thing's are running smoothly after Christmas (Hope you had a good one)**

**I lost all of my Chapter's for this story so I'm pretty bummed out, So I'm writing them all...again...All 40 of them...Yup...**

**Anywho.**

_**My Main Story "The Legend of the Beautiful High School Girl" Isnt getting as many reader's as I would like, Even though it's my Pride and Joy! My Main work! Would you please read it? It has all of my effort bottled into it, and it's arguably better than this story, This story had 400 Hit's in a single day while that barely scrapes 100.. Please Read + Review it?**_

**Danke!**


	11. Chapter 11 Preview - Long time coming

Electricity surged around Naruto's arm as he clutched the open wound on his arm. As Sasuke landed with a twisted grace meters away from him his mind began to race with questions that he knew couldn't be answered.

"Sasuke...Why are you with the ANBU?"

Sasuke turned round with a somewhat warming smile, they both knew Sasuke was not a prisoner against his wishes, he could force his way out whenever he wanted.

"I wanted to speak with you. I know what's happening inside you...With the Kyuubi and your connection to the Rinnegan, though I assume you know half the story already"

Naruto tore off the forearm of his cloak wrapping it around his wound, not taking his eyes of Sasuke for even the slightest second for "fear" of a surprise attack from his former ally, whose intentions were still shrouded in a sinister mist, Naruto spoke in a hushed tone, all to aware of the ANBU waiting on standby.

"I do. I'm aware my Senju bloodline is becoming stronger, but to awaken my none existent Rinnegan?..."

Sasuke walked closer to Naruto, the killing intent fading from his eyes rapidly

"I know that your escape is inevitable now. I know about your Kunai technique so fighting now is pointless, Naruto"

Naruto smiled slightly before cracking his knuckles, preparing to perform a seal to escape

"Before you go. Know that when I find you, I'm taking you back with me by force. You're too dangerous to be left as you are now without proper precautions. This is not something that you can survive alone"

Naruto replied quickly

"And you would know, I assume?"

Sasuke smiled and spoke to Naruto, staring him down intently

"You're reacting with the girl. Her Chakra and your Chakra are...Unique."

Naruto laughed to Sasuke before continuing

"You sound like Sakura, when did you become this intelligent?"

Sasuke replied somewhat angrily

"If what I think is going to happen actually happens. You're in trouble...And that Hyuuga girl is at the centre of this problem. The Kyuubi is not disappearing...It's escaping..."

Naruto was stunned. His eyes wide with horror as he sensed the Kyuubi beginning to laugh inside of him...Why is Hinata causing this?!

END OF PREVIEW

Well, Guys. It's been years since you last heard from me. I can only apologize, really. Things happened, I did some things and well. It's history.

I plan on finishing my stories. And I hope you felt a little pang of joy as you saw that this has been updated. I'm glad to be back.

Expect more, very soon.


End file.
